


Kiss the Cook

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [9]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Competence Kink, Cooking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Het, Ice Cream, Marriage, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: The nights when Taylor cooks dinner aredefinitelyher favorite.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "food."

There are a lot of reasons to enjoy being married to Taylor Hanson. If Natalie’s being superficial, the money and fame are near the top of the list, followed closely by his good looks. Of course, he’s a wonderful father, even if half the time he is the biggest kid in the house. He really isn’t a bad husband to have; Natalie is certain she could have done much worse.

But if she were being completely truthful, her favorite thing about being married to Taylor is how much he loved to cook. 

She isn’t a bad cook, really, but she’d never had much interest in learning about it when she was younger. Once she had kids of her own, there were just too many other things to do besides pore over cookbooks and hone her skills. Taylor comes by it naturally, though. He doesn’t need practice or cookbooks. 

Even though she’s just this side of useless in the kitchen, Natalie can’t help hovering nearby whenever Taylor decides to play chef. A few years ago, she bought a lacy red apron for him as a joke, never expecting him to actually wear it, but when he really goes on a marathon cooking spree, he does. It’s comical, all 6’2’ of Taylor with a tiny little frilly apron tied around his waist, but Natalie has to admit, it’s kind of hot, too.

He goes on these kicks where he’s obsessed with different types of cuisine, and at the moment, it’s Southern--Louisiana, to be exact. Natalie isn’t sure about the details, but she knows there are homemade biscuits and something involving shrimp and sausage in a sort of gravy. She fetches the sausage from the refrigerator and tries to refrain from making any childish jokes about their suggestive shape. 

It’s really best if she just stays out of the way, and that’s fine by her. She hops up onto the counter, on the one spot Taylor doesn’t seem to be using, and swings her legs in the air as she watches Taylor go. He gets this look of intense concentration that she just loves, his brows furrowing adorably and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

When it’s nearly ready, Taylor lets Natalie sample it. He’s always eager to see her reaction, his eyes lighting up as he offers her the first taste of his newest creation. She leans forward, her tongue darting out to lick the spoon Taylor holds out to her, and she lets out a soft moan the second the sauce hits her tongue. 

“Good?” Taylor asks, but his tone gives away the fact that he knows the question isn’t necessary.

“It’s delicious,” she replies. She leaves out the fact that she wouldn’t mind slathering Taylor in the sauce and licking it off. Forget shrimp and sausage. She has better plans.

Taylor takes a tentative lick of his own and shrugs. “It just needs to simmer a bit longer. How about dessert first?”

Natalie nods eagerly. “Dessert… yes. Good plan.”

“It’s nothing fancy,” Taylor says as he walks to the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of ice cream. He grabs a bowl, a spoon and a scoop on his way back to Natalie.

She raises an eyebrow as she watches him fill the bowl. “Just one, hmm?”

“I think that’s all we need,” Taylor replies.

He fills up the spoon and holds it out toward Natalie, making her lean forward to reach it. She braces herself on the edge of the counter, her legs instinctively fumbling for Taylor’s to pull him closer. Finally, she reaches the spoon and closes her mouth around it. It’s just vanilla, but with Taylor literally spoon feeding it to her, it’s anything but plain and boring.

Taylor feeds her a few more spoonfuls before finally eating one of his own. He licks the spoon slowly, letting out a soft moan. Nat practically lets out one of her own just watching him, but before she can, he leans in and captures her mouth with his. It’s still cold, freezing really, from the ice cream and when he parts her lips with his tongue, it’s even colder. Natalie shivers and Taylor wraps his arms around her before she can fall off the counter.

He pulls back and practically shoves another spoonful of ice cream into Nat’s mouth. She laps it up eagerly, but Taylor descends on her almost as soon as it hits her tongue. His tongue and the ice cream swirl together in her mouth like fire and ice. 

Taylor plants his legs firmly between Nat’s, the lace on his apron tickling her legs as her skirt rides up. It makes her shiver just as much as the ice cream does. Taylor trails his hot and cold mouth down her jawline, her neck, her shoulder, and Nat is suddenly very glad she decided to wear such a revealing dress. 

He works his way down her body until he’s kneeling in the floor between her legs, pulling her panties off and tossing them aside. He glances up and Nat already has a spoonful of ice cream ready for him. He laps it up, gives her a quick smile, then leans in and lets just the tip of his ice cold tongue tease her flesh. Natalie braces herself against the counter so hard that her knuckles turn white. 

Every time Taylor comes up for air, Nat spoon feeds him more ice cream, until the bowl is empty and she’s practically writhing with ecstasy. Her legs lock around Taylor’s shoulders as she comes and she holds him there for a moment while she remembers how to breathe normally.

Taylor stands up and glances at the stove. “I think dinner’s ready. Are you still hungry?”

Nat can only nod. The nights when Taylor cooks dinner are _definitely_ her favorite.


End file.
